Life's Surprises
by MacieXOXO145
Summary: Life can bring surprises, and surprises means more secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did things would be different..._

_Anyway my writing skills are a little rusty, and this idea is kind of different, but please comment & enjoy!_

Hanna felt sick to her stomach after she read that cryptic text from A, would A really go to such great lengths to kill her and her friends? The thoughts crowed Hanna's head, giving her a massive headache she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"Hey guys...I'm not feeling to good," Hanna said as she tired to hold back the little food she ate hours before, why were A's texts suddenly making her so scared that she was sick?

"Yeah, I'm not really either. I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving. I should probably find my Mom and Melissa. I've got a lot of explaining to do..." She started to head to her car when she finished talking.

"Do you want us to come with you? You know, help explain?" Emily asked concerned.

"No, I can handle it. You guys go home, get some rest. We'll all talk tomorrow, I'm sure." With that Spencer closed the door and rushed away from the horrid sight of the Church. Hanna and the other girls stayed back, watching as Spencer jetted off. Hanna at this point felt even more sick from holding it all in, she excused herself and rushed over to the bushes and relieved herself. She wasn't sure what it was that was making her feel this way, A did scare her but, this feeling in her stomach wasn't fright...it was something else, but Hanna just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Come on Han, let's go home. I think you need the rest." Aria said escorting Hanna to Emily's car. Hanna knew somewhere deep down that she was going to need a lot more than sleep, but all she did was just nod and wipe her mouth off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been ignoring it for two weeks, two weeks had gone by since the Ian incident at the church, and Hanna was finally coming to terms with what was really happening. Hanna Marin, perfect, pretty, popular, Hanna Marin; was pregnant. She hadn't confirmed it with any kind of test or doctor but Hanna was positive that she was pregnant. But she couldn't bring herself to take a test to really confirm it, as she lay on her bed thinking about all that was happening and her situation, one person came to mind; Caleb. He was gone, and she was carrying his child. After a while Hanna couldn't stand it anymore she broke down and called Spencer and explained everything, and Spencer immediately acted upon it.

Just twenty minutes after Hanna called her Spencer was at her door carrying a grocery beg that held the pregnancy test, or in a sense Hanna's future. "Okay so it says here that you pee on it and wait for three minutes, and I got two...just in case." Spencer handed Hanna the sticks and pushed her toward the bathroom. Hanna was shocked Spencer wasn't lecturing her about Safe Sex, and being smart, but she didn't Hanna went into the bathroom and decided she couldn't hide from this forever. She came out a few minutes later holding the sticks.

"Okay all we have to do is wait now..." Spencer said going back into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

After a few moments of silence Hanna finally got the courage to ask "Why aren't you saying anything? I mean...your not really acting like yourself."

"I'm just kind of shocked right now, but we don't even know for sure If your pregnant yet, so I'll save the talking for now. It's Caleb's right?"

"Of course! I've never slept with anyone else..." Hanna's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Just checking...I think it's been three minutes, do you want me to check it or..."

"I'll do it." Hanna cut her off and went to the counter where the two tests lay, She just quickly glanced at them and saw exactly what she needed to see, she instantly crumpled down on the floor and sobbed. Spencer sat beside her and comforted her, but Hanna knew her life was ruined and once she knew about this A was going to know about this. And almost instantly after the thought crossed her mind her Cellphone, which was In her pocket, buzzed.  
><strong> Someone's got a bun in the oven! Just another mouth for mommy to feed...Life's a Bitch!<strong>

**A**

_Author Note: Sorry that was really bad!_


	2. Chapter 2

After reading the text from A all Hanna could do was cry, and think about Caleb. Would things be different if Caleb was here? What was she going to do? She couldn't keep it, she knew that for a fact, but she also didn't want to get abortion but It really seemed like her only option. After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours Spencer finally spoke.

"Do you know what you want to do? I mean you have three options you know that, right?" Spencer said, she was about to launch into a lecture but she stopped herself, knowing that wasn't what Hanna needed right now.

"I think...I want to get a Abortion, as soon as I can. I can't have a baby, I can barely take care of myself...but the money..." Hanna trailed off, the thought of the cost just entered her mind, she knew that she couldn't pay for it, her mother could just barely get by...and that was with money that didn't even belong to them.

"We'll find a way, if that's really what you want to do Han. Do you think I should call, Aria and Emily maybe they could."

"NO! I don't want anyone else to know right now, okay. Just you and me,Spencer," Hanna's eyes locked with Spencer, her eyes were pleading and scared.

"Okay, but Hanna you know your going to have to tell people, this isn't going to be something you can hide...especially since A knows," before Spencer could continue talking noises were heard from downstairs and key being turned in a lock.

"My mom!" Hanna painced and took the tests, the boxes, and any evidence of what just happened and shoved it under a cabinet that her mother never opened. Her and Spencer exited the bathroom and went downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup coffee, it was her late night stress reliever, but Hanna knew it was just an excuse for her mom to get a little caffeine in her system so she could stay up late and continue working.

"Oh hi girls, what have you been up?" Hanna's mom asked trying to sound interested.

"Nothing, I was just helping Hanna with a homework assignment, that's due on Monday. But it's getting late so I'm going to head home. Call me later," Spencer left the Marin home, leaving Hanna to stand blankly staring at her Mother. She felt that nausea kicking in again, that awful feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong with you? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Hanna's mom said jokingly as she gathered some work papers to take up into her room.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good..." Hanna was about to rush off to her room, so she could call Spencer and continue talking about this, problem when her mother stopped her.

"Han, I know your still upset about Caleb, but life goes on. I had to realize that when your father left me, I still had you, and right now you still have me. Soon your going to meet someone that'll make you just as happy as Caleb did, I promise." her mother touched her back gently and went off to her bedroom for the night. The only problem was, it was going to be hard to forget about Caleb, she was holding a part of him, and she will be for another nine months if she didn't do anything about it, soon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning, Hanna had spent most of the night on the phone with Spencer talking about what they were going to do. The plan had been set, the girls were all going to drive Hanna to the clinic on Monday after school, and they were going to stay with her for the rest of the day, to make sure she would be okay. And the money situation, Spencer swore she would figure something out. When Hanna walked into the kitchen after that long night her mom had just hung up the home phone, the one that the Marin family never used.

"Why were you using the home phone? We never use that..." Hanna said as she opened the fridge which was as usual, empty. Her stomach growled in protest to this sight, along with the constant vomiting and peeing, Hanna's appetite also doubled.

"I just got off the phone, with Spencer's mom," Hanna's eyes went wide with shock, Spencer hadn't told had she. "And she suggested that you and the other girls visit a doctor, and maybe talk about all these things that have been...happening," Hanna felt a wave of relief when her mother said this, but was she suggesting that she a, shrink!

"What! Mom, I don't need to see a Shrink, I'm fine!" Hanna knew that she wasn't mentally or physically well, but she really wasn't in the mood to sit on a couch with her friends and tell all their secrets to a stranger with a notepad.

"I think it's a good idea, Hanna. Plus everyone else agreed to it, your appointment is tomorrow afternoon, and your going whether you like it or not." with that said, Hanna's mom waved good bye and headed off to work. Leaving Hanna to stand baffled in a empty kitchen, with a growling stomach. Could her life get any worse?

XXXXXXXXXXX

She met with her friends later that afternoon at Spencer's house, that was always the designated meeting place. "Do you guys really think we should see a shrink, I mean what if she/he wants us to share information, that doesn't need to be shared." Hanna had said as she ravenously ate her third bagel.

"It's still a good idea that we go, maybe it'll help...are you okay Hanna? You never eat Bagels, too many carbs," Aria said watching her.

"Ummm, no I'm fine really. My mom hasn't been grocery shopping since," she was about to say since Caleb left but she instantly stopped herself. "in awhile, and I haven't eaten in forever, that's all" Hanna said thinking her excuse was kind of lame. Aria just nodded not to convinced with the answer she was given.

"I don't think Shrinks can share information anyway, so even if we decide to say stuff, they can't go tell the world." Emily said reassuring herself more than the others.

"But we still should be careful, the police can always ask question, and she will have to tell them." Spencer said always stating the truth. She gave Hanna a look that almost said, maybe you should tell them now, that's really why Spencer had called everyone to come over.

Hanna sat down the last part of her bagel and swallowed down her fear "Guys, I need to tell you something." All eyes were on her waiting for what she had to say. "I'm. I'm..." she just couldn't get the word out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant." she finally finished. Emily's eyes widened in shock and Aria gasped under her breathe. But before they could say anything further, their cellphones all rang.

**I heard your seeking some professional help...tell my secrets and you'll truly need some help!**

**Good Luck Bithces! -A **

_Authors Note: Thank you to all that read and reviewed! I realized there were some errors in my story, due to a bad proof reading job! But i'll work on it, please cont. supporting and reading! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

"Great! How exactly does A, know everything? Should we still go?" Emily asked ignoring for a second what Hanna had just revealed. The others sat silently reading the text and thinking about what was to come for Hanna, and of course what was going to come from A.

"Are you, you...going to get a.." Aria started off saying, then Spencer cut her off nodding. "Oh," she responded blankly. It felt like the girls had just been staring at each other in silence for hours. Ian Thomas entered the kitchen were the girls were sitting, suddenly breaking the silence. He looked at their sullen faces and smiled saying, "Who died?"

Spencer's face hardened at the comment finding it kind of coincidental, since the four had suspected Ian had been the one who killed Allison. She coldly responded "It's nothing, nothing you would be interested in knowing, anyway..." she motioned for the other three to follow her upstairs to escape from the presence of Ian, who these days was their worst enemy. They did as Spencer was told and rushed into her room. As soon as Spencer shut the door she proclaimed;

"We're all going to take Hanna to the clinic on Monday, we're going to fix this, I even got the money," she said pulling out a wad of cash from an old jewelry box. "Don't worry Han, we're going to fix this," she gave her a half-hug and plopped down on her bed.

"So, so your sure...i mean your sure that your pregnant?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yeah, I took multiple tests, as much as I don't want it to be real, it is..." Hanna said slumping down next to Spencer on the bed.

"Are you going to tell Caleb? I mean I assume it's his..." Aria said.

"Of course it's his, but...he's not around anymore and telling him will just complicate things, I...I don't plan on telling anyone, except you guys. After Monday this whole thing will be over, and we'll never have to talk about it again, okay." Hanna kind of exclaimed more than she did question and all her friends could do was just nod in agreement.

"Everything's going to be okay, right?" she asked after making her proclamation.

"Of course it is, we'll always be here." Spencer said comfortingly. Even though she said it, Spencer wasn't really sure if everything was going to be okay. 

XXXXXXXXX

After they had their long discussion about Monday's plans, the girls all decided to go home. Spencer dropped Hanna off and told her once again everything was going to be okay. Hanna just nodded and walked into her house. When she passed the kitchen, she heard her mother call "Hanna, I need to talk to you now!" their was so much force in her voice that Hanna shivered. She knew her mother couldn't have found out, how could she? But then she thought a second, the only person who would tell, that knew of course, A! Hanna entered the kitchen with her eyes fixed down.

"Yeah, Mom?" Hanna asked as casually as she could. She finally looked up to see that her mother was holding the plastic grocery bag, which held her pregnancy tests, her secret.

"I found this in the bottom cabinet of our bathroom, I was looking for my good perfume and this is what I find!" Her mother's face wasn't a face of anger but a face of pure disappointment.

Hanna's eyes burned with tears, "I'm so sorry mom, please forgive me." at this point she had fallen into a bar stool and was bawling into her hands.

"Hanna, I'm just so disappointed in you! I knew you getting involved with Caleb was a bad idea...now look at you!" her Mom's disappointment turned to outrage at the mention of Caleb.

"Mom, don't blame Caleb! This isn't his fault, it's my fault too. And we were being safe...i guess something just went, wrong." Hanna could barely get out the words to explain herself to her mother.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix this, before anyone around town finds out. I assume your friends already know..."

"They do, they're going to help me. I have an appointment for Monday afternoon, everything is figured out, please mom just let me handle this on my own." Hanna was almost begging, she knew her mom didn't have the money for this and she didn't want to burden her any more than she already was.

"Fine, just fix it, I'm done with this conversation. Good night, Hanna," With that her mother abruptly left the kitchen. Leaving Hanna behind to cry, and feel sorry for herself. Hanna's hands lingered for a moment over her stomach, she thought maybe just maybe she felt something, but she knew it was all in her mind. There was nothing there, this baby, wasn't even baby. At least not yet...


End file.
